Pallets are often used to transport goods. Pallets may include an upper deck supported above the floor so that the tines of a forklift or pallet lift jack can be inserted below the deck to lift the pallet and goods. The goods can be stacked directly on the pallet or placed on stackable trays. The stackable trays can be placed directly on the pallet for transport with or without goods stacked thereon.